Archives
__NOEDITSECTION__ Archives Welcome to the archives! Here you can find old names of weapons, nicknames for various pieces of equipment, map classifications, old bots and weapons models and much more! You can also find a lot of dust if you happen to need some chores to do. Note: this page is still under development and will be messy and incomplete. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused. Light bots This section is dedicated to light bots set-ups, nicknames and fun facts. Small, not tall and agile, they are very fragile. Cossack This bot have been the first one of many generations of Beacon Runners. It is small, fast, cute and bouncy, making it an ideal Runner. However, when opponents are not charmed by its cuteness, it can defend itself with its medium hardpoint. Nicknames: Grasshopper (1xÉcu) Semi-Rocketgatka (1xOrkan/1xTulumbass) Semi-Taransaurus (1xTaran) Semi-Ninja (1xHydra) Typos/autocorrect: Cassock Cospak Casper Destrier Every player have started out with this classic Assault bot. It has decent speed and firepower, making it highly effective in large numbers. Nicknames: Micro DB (2xPiñata) Micro RDB (2xPin) Micro PDB (2xMagnum) Micro Spydra (2xSpiral) Micro Nuke (2xAphid) Micro Bullet/Lead Hose (2xPunisher) Micro Gunship (2xMolot) Mini Death Star (2xGEKKO) Mini Uppercut (2xNoricum) Typos/autocorrect: Destroyer Gepard The Gepard is one of the fastest starting bots, having it's maximum speed at lvl1. It has higher firepower and resilience than the Destrier. These features makes it an excellent short-term starting investment. Nicknames: Advanced Micro DB (3xPiñata) Advanced Micro RDB (3xPin) Advanced Micro PDB/Sealclubber/TriMag (3xMagnum) Advanced Micro Spydra (3xSpiral) Advanced Micro Nuke (3xAphid) Advanced Micro Bullet Hose (3xPunisher/3xMolot) Advanced Mini Death Star/GEPPO (3xGEKKO) Advanced Mini Uppercut (3xNoricum) Typos/autocorrect: Gerard Guépard (French) Schutze The Schutze is the early start of many snipers and artillery operators. It is very cute with an Ancile or a Nashorn, and will sometime receive hugs from bigger bots. Nicknames: Death Ostrich (1xThunder) Zappy (1xZeus) Shield Generator (1xAncile) Jar Jar Binks (1xZenit) Typos/autocorrect: Shoes Gareth The Gareth is easily one of the most resistant light bots, having a rotatable physical shield built in it. It can be an excellent Beacon Runner and Sniper destroyer if equipped with the appropriate equipment. Nicknames: Gary (general) Semi-DB (1xPiñata and 1xOrkan) Semi-RDB (1xPin and 1xTulumbass) Semi-PDB (1xMagnum and 1xTaran) Semi-Spydra (1xSpiral and 1xHydra) Semi-Bullet/Lead Hose (1xPunisher and 1xPunisher T) Semi-Gunship (1xMolot and 1xMolot T) Stormeth (1xStorm and 1xGust) Typos/autocorrect: Aneth (French) Garet Stalker This stealthy bot is known for flanking enemies and providing covering fire. It can easily kite heavy bots and Snipers, and excels in Beacon running. Nicknames: Stealth Micro DB (2xPiñata) Stealth Micro RDB (2xPin) Stealth Micro PDB (2xMagnum) Stealth Micro Spydra (2xSpiral) Stealth Micro Nuke (2xAphid) Stealth Micro Bullet/Lead Hose (2xPunisher/2xMolot) Stealth Mini Death Star (2xGEKKO) Stealth Mini Uppercut (2xNoricum) Typos/autocorrect: Stealther Jesse The Jesse is an excellent Aphid platform and can combine set-ups to create a highly adaptable bot. Nicknames: Pulse Mini DB (4xPiñata) Pulse Mini RDB (4xPin) Han Solo (4xMagnum) Pulse Mini Spydra (4xSpiral) Pulse Mini Nuke (4xAphid) Pulse Death Star (4xGEKKO) Mini Mandalorian (2xMagnum and 2xPiñata/2xMagnum and 2xPin) Typos/autocorrect: Jessie Medium bots This section would be about medium bots. They have interesting nicknames and set-ups, and very funny typo names. Vityaz The Vityaz is a fast bot with decent firepower, making it a good knife-fighter or Sniper. Nicknames: N/A Typos/autocorrect: Vitaz Golem The Golem is a fast bot that packs quite some firepower, and with its hardpoints it can be an excellent knife-fighter or Support unit. Nicknames: TOP Golem (1xPiñata, 1xOrkan and 1xThunder) Typos/autocorrect: Gollum Gold 'em Gl. Patton The Gl. Patton is an older brother of the Destrier, packing twice the firepower, slightly more health and lower speed. It is ideal for Assault and Support roles, as well as making a decent Sniper. Nicknames: Mini DB (4xPiñata) Mini RDB (4xPin) Mini PDB (4xMagnum) Mini Spydra (4xSpiral) Mini Nuke (4xAphid) Mini Bullet/Lead Hose (4xPunisher) Mini Gunship (4xMolot) Death Star (4xGEKKO) Uppercut or Egg Basket (4xNoricum) Typos/autocorrect: Good luck Patton Gl. Pattern Rogatka The Rogatka is the older sister of the Cossack, trading Jump height for firepower and resilience. This bot can make up for a near-ideal hybrid of Assault and Runner, having the firepower and speed to match both classes requirements. Nicknames: Bunny (2xÉcu) Rocketgatka (2xOrkan/2xTulumbas) Taransaurus (2xTaran) Ninja (2xHydra) Typos/autocorrect: Rogotka Bogota Boa The Boa is an older brother of the Schutze, having more firepower and resilience at the expense of speed. This bot is a deadly knife-fighter, but can also make a decent teambot. Nicknamed ‘The Walking Toaster’. Nicknames: Toaster (both hardpoints destroyed) Armored Shield Generator/BOTTOM Boa (1xÉcu and 1xAncile) Typos/autocorrect: N/A Galahad The Galahad is a highly efficient enforcer unit, as long as it's opponent doesn't use Splash or Composite weapons. Nicknames: Gally (general) Advanced Semi-DB (2xPiñata and 1xOrkan) Advanced Semi-RDB (2xPin and 1xTulumbass) Advanced Semi-PDB (2xMagnum and 1xTaran) Advanced Semi-Spydra (2xSpiral and 1xHydra) Advanced Semi-Bullet/Lead Hose (2xPunisher and 1xPunisher T Advanced Semi-Gunship (2xMolot and 1xMolot T) Aphexahad (2xAphid and 1xVortex) Typos/autocorrect: Galahead Carnage The Carnage is a deadly force in close-combat, as well as being efficient doing Support and Sniper duties. Even though that it has an integrated energy shield, pilots of this bot must be careful because of its fragility. Nicknames: Carny (General) Assassin (2xThunder) Zapper (2xZeus) Shielded Artillery (2xZenit) Unstable Super Shield Generator (2xAncile) Typos/autocorrect: Carnege Carange Fujin The Fujin is a powerful unit for close-ranged Beacon defense against non-Energy foes. It can do an excellent support job provided that the enemy team doesn't have any Energy snipers. Nicknames: Droideka Sentinel (3xTaran) Droideka Oppressor (3xOrkan/3xTulumbass) Spydra (3xHydra) Sentry Gun (3xPunisher T/3xMolot T) Arc Sentry (3xScourge) Typos/autocorrect: Fugin Fungi Funjin Doc The Doc is a fast and heavily armed bot that can pack a huge punch or efficiently combine set-ups. It can excel in support roles, as it's fragility has to be taken into consideration. Nicknames: Super DB (4xOrkan) Super RDB (4xTulumbass) Serpent Rain (4xHydra) Mandalorian (2xTaran and 2xOrkan/2xTaran and 2xTulumbass) Gunner (4xPunisher or 4xTaran) DocTrain (4xShocktrain) Typos/autocorrect: Document Heavy bots This section is under the ownership of heavy bots. Despite their intimidating appearance, they can be quite cuddly. Some of them even have two pairs of paws for hugs. Leo The Leo is the older brother of the Schutze and of the Boa, outperforming them in firepower and resilience, although that it's noticeably slower than the two latter. It can perform as an excellent knife-fighter, but can also take on Support and Sniper roles. Nicknames: Support Targetfinder (3xGEKKO and 1xZeus) Sniper Targetfinder (3xGEKKO and 1xTrebuchet) Pothead Warrior (any build w/ Ancile) Typos/autocorrect: Léonard Léopard (French) Fury The Fury has the highest amount of readily-available firepower as of now. It's fragility, bulk and slow speed makes it suited for Support and Sniper duties. It can also make up for an amazing teambot if the pilot is committed enough. Nicknames: Triple Trident (3xTrident) Ancilot Buster 2.0 (2xTrident and 1xThunder) Palpatine (3xZeus) Gunner (3xTempest) Super Shield Generator (3xAncile) Typos/autocorrect: Furry Furious Lancelot The Lancelot is one of the most intimidating figures on the battlefield. It truly excels in taking down opponents in close-combat and Beacon defense. These dominate the Champion leagues, and are killing the game in many's opinion. Nicknames: Ancilot (2xTaran and 1xAncile/2xOrkan and 1xAncile) Tarancilot (2xTaran and 1xAncile) Orkancilot (2xOrkan and 1xAncile) Ancilot Buster (2xOrkan and 1xThunder) Big Nut/WallNut (2xÉcu and 1xAncile) Typos/autocorrect: N/A Griffin The Griffin is a versatile bot capable of dodging rocket fire. It's heavily armed, but has average health and rather slow speed. Nicknames: Death Button (2xPiñata and 2xOrkan) Russian Death Button (2xPin and 2xTulumbass) Plasma Death Button (2xMagnum and 2xTaran) Spydra (2xSpiral and 2xHydra) Stuka/Orchid (2xAphid and 2xOrkan) Bullet/Lead Hose (2xPunisher and 2xPunisher T) Gunship (2xMolot and 2xMolot T) Nuke (2xAphid and 2xVortex) Typos/autocorrect: Groffin Criffin Coffin Natasha The Natasha is a dangerous bot, despite it's charming name. It excels in Support and Sniper class set-ups, and shouldn't be used for close-combat because of its slow speed, tendency to slide on the terrain and large bulk. Nicknames: Arty (2xNoricum and 2xZenit) Heavy Shield Generator (2xÉcu and 2xAncile) Typos/autocorrect: Natasya Natalia Rhino Rhinos are known for their testosterone-fueled clashes. This bot is no exceptions, except that it's fueled by beaconsterone. It will go for Beacons and is almost unstoppable, but will be vulnerable to Splash and flanking. Nicknames: Hellfire (2xMagnum and 2xOrkan/2xPiñata and 2xOrkan) Armored Spydra (2xSpiral and 2xHydra) Unicorn (2xÉcu and 2xTaran) Berserker (2xMagnum and 2xTaran) Typos/autocorrect: Nashorn Raijin The Raijin is a well-armed bot specialized in Support, Sniper and defense roles. It excels in defending the center Beacon on most maps. Nicknames: Plasma Fortress (2xTrebuchet) Cannon Fortress (2xTempest) Fortress Shield Generator/Wall (2xAncile) Blunderbuss Fortress (2xThunder) Musket Fortress (2xNashorn) Tesla Fortress (2xZeus) Typos/autocorrect: Raisin Butch The Butch has the heaviest potential firepower, being able to equip 4 heavy weapons. It's firepower is limited by Quick Draw's cooldown, so only certain weapons can make it efficiently a 4-heavy hardpoint bot. In addition to its huge potential, it can also mix set-ups to be able to face any situation. Nicknames: Trebutchet/Christmas Tree (4xTrebuchet) Hunter (2xThunder and 2xTempest) Stormfall (4xZenit) Hailfire (4xTempest) Rich Butch (4xZeus) Heavy Mandalorian (2xZeus and 2xTrident) Typos/autocorrect: Cassie Butch Bootch Botched Butcher Composite weapons Composite weapons have been the roots of warfare since the beginning. If you want to kill something, poke a hole in it. As simple as it sounds, two tree trunks can apply this basic rule. The ewoks did it pretty well. Please do not try this at home, we are not responsible for any injuries, deaths, property destruction or spankings following the usage of this wiki. Punisher The Punisher is an old-fashioned gatling gun from the 20th century. It can provide intense suppressive fire on Anciles at distances up to 500m, but are only efficient on bots at ranges around 200m. It used to be called the GAU Punisher. Nicknames: GAU Bullet/Lead Hose Typos/autocorrect: Pinushers Molot The Molot is a long-ranged machine-gun designed to inflict damage on Anciles up to 800m. It only becomes efficient on bots when the target is no further than 600m away. It used to be called the AC Molot. Nicknames: AC Ranged Lead Hose Typos/autocorrect: Molar Molto Molotov Punisher T The Punisher T is just two Punishers scotched together. It used to be called the GAU Punisher T. Nicknames: GAU T Bullet/Lead Hose T Typos/autocorrect: Pinushers T Molot T The Molot T is just two Molots scotched together. It used to be called the AC Molot T. Nicknames: AC T Ranged Bullet/Lead Hose T Typos/autocorrect: Molar T Molto T Molotov T Thunder The Thunder is a classic shotgun. Each buckshot fires off 16 projectiles in a cone-shaped spread. It is designed to work under 200m. It used to be called the ECC Thunder. Nicknames: ECC Buckshot Typos/autocorrect: N/A Nashorn The Nashorn is a vintage weapon that have seen action during WWII. It's design will charm nostalgic pilots. This weapon has an excellent DPS if used correctly by Snipers or Support units. It used to be called the KwK 448mm. Nicknames: KwK KampWagenKanone Typos/autocorrect: KeweK Ewok No horn Kang-Dae The Kang-Dae is a modern artillery cannon that fires shells towards it's targets. It has a design that somewhat resembles a duck's beak. It's former name was the ETC Kang-Dae. Nicknames: ETC The Kang Typos/autocorrect: Khan-Dae Etc. Tempest The Tempest is a heavy auto-cannon that seems to be designed for taking down aerial foes. It's really just a pretty Molot with a fancy name. If it was developed in the past, it could have been potentially called the AC Tempest. Nicknames: Heavy Molot Typos/autocorrect: Temper Splash weapons Splash weapons have a reputation to ruin your gown or tuxedo. All you need is a single water stain on that pretty dress or shirt of yours to ruin the whole effect. The same applies to bots with physical shields: as soon as your opponent has Splash weapons, you can feel his/her glee when he/she sees your fancy shield. Piñata The Piñata is a small rocket launcher designed to terminate foes in close-combat. As it's name suggest, it's a rather explosive party that awaits you if you ever come close to this thing. It used to be called the SURA-F Piñata. Nicknames: SURA-F Surface-Frenzy Piñata Party Typos/autocorrect: Pinataya Pin The Pin is a convenient rocket launcher that can damage foes at a comfortable range. It's designed to provide support fire and cover fire. It used to be called the CRV Pin. Nicknames: CRV Pin Gǔo (Chinese) Typos/autocorrect: Pine Orkan The Orkan is a rocket-launcher designed to dispose of "inconveniences" located in close range. It used to be called the R40M Orkan. Nicknames: Orc Orky Typos/autocorrect: Organ Tulumbas The Tulumbas is a rocket-launcher which excels in providing support fire at ranges up to 500m. It used to be called the S-25 Tulumbass. Nicknames: Tulu Typos/autocorrect: Tulu bass Tulumbass Tolombass Tumbalass Tumb badass Trident The Trident is a long-ranged rocket launcher that can deal heavy damage. It does not have the fire and reload ability (phew!) unlike other rocket launchers. It used to be called the HRS Trident Nicknames: Big Fork Revolver Typos/autocorrect: Trudeau Noricum The Noricum is a rocket launcher that can rain down firepower on enemies from distance. It can also be used to "uppercut" foes when the right opportunity arises. It's former name was the SM Noricum. Nicknames: Rain Day Typos/autocorrect: No vacuum Dorycum Zenit The Zenit is a heavy launcher designed to fire cruise rockets from distance. It's really useful against enemy artillery operators. Nicknames: Avalanche Typos/autocorrect: Zen eats Zinnies Zonit Zenith Energy weapons PEW PEW PEW!!! Science-fiction movie fans love these weapons. Need a toast for breakfast? It has you covered. Forgot your keys in the car? No problem, it will open the door for you. Have a noisy neighbor? You can do some TTPs on his/her lawn. People with buckets on their heads seem to be unable to use this kind of weapon efficiently, though. Magnum The Magnum is a useful all-around plasma blaster that can fire non-stop. It's small and useful, but needs time to deal real damage. It used to be called the EP Magnum. Nicknames: Blaster Pistol Mag Typos/autocorrect: Magrumm Taran The Taran is a deadly plasma blaster that can easily shred through hulls. It's designed for close-combat, but needs to reload unlike it's little brother the Magnum. It's former name was the E-SG Taran. Nicknames: Blaster Rifle Typos/autocorrect: Tarzan Terran Gekko The Gekko is a long-ranged laser weapon, designed to destroy it's target by burning it slowly. It's former name was the GEKKO XX. Nicknames: Laser Pointer Lightsaber Typos/autocorrect: Geological Geek op Gecko Zeus The Zeus is a powerful weapon that uses electricity to destroy its foes. Palpatine approved! Nicknames: Bug Zapper Force Lightning Generator Typos/autocorrect: Zues Zeuz Trebuchet The Trebuchet is a long-ranged plasma weapon that can charge up and unload when desired. It's really pretty and glows in the dark, so you can use it during holidays or parties for decoration. It's guaranteed that it will spice the night up when it goes off! It used to be called the EWW-Trebuchet. Nicknames: Lightbulb Glow Stick Typos/autocorrect: Trebichet Trebbuchet Tree hatchet Homing weapons These are Stormtrooper favorites. You just have to give it time to lock-on, and it does the job for you. Just don't blast the droids that you are looking for. Spiral The Spiral is a convenient missile launcher that can attack targets up to 600m. It's really hard to miss with these, just make sure that there isn't a wall in front of the target. It used to be called the AT Spiral. Nicknames: N/A Typos/autocorrect: Spyral Spire Hydra The Hydra is a missile launcher that can lock-on and damage targets up to 600m. It isn't as convenient as it's little brother the Spiral, but certainly packs more firepower. It used to be called the SMS Hydra. Nicknames: Serpent Swarm Typos/autocorrect: Hatedra Hydro SRM Swarm The Swarm was an old weapon prototype and the ancestor of the Hydra. Few information is known about it, except the fact that it used lock-on targeting systems and that it fired swarms of missiles. It no longer exists in the game. Nicknames: N/A Typos/autocorrect: N/A Aphid The Aphid is a missile launcher that can fire swarms towards targets up to 350m. The missiles aren't exactly accurate, but who needs accuracy when you have a swarm of 8 small missiles? It used to be called the EE Aphid. Nicknames: N/A Typos/autocorrect: A kid Afid Alpid Others This section is for special pieces of equipment. They have different purposes than weapons, but do not underestimate them: diplomacy controls war, and not the contrary. Écu The Écu is a physical shield that can be highly effective when you are reloading. It can also be used to get hugs, as some people find bots with Écus cute. Nicknames: Nutshell Bunny Ear Typos/autocorrect: Ecú (stress on wrong letter) Ancile The Ancile is a shield generator that will generate a bubble of protection around the user. It is rather appreciated in teams, as if the pilot has a spirit of team-play it can be highly effective. Nicknames: Bucket Pot Typos/autocorrect: Ankle Anseal Useful links Here are some links that lead to old and dusty places on the wiki that nobody visits. Perfect for digging up some WR history, or for moments when you feel an unstoppable urge to dust shelves. Old information is still good information. Poll Archive the day war robots changed forever... the great argument of '17 October 19, 2017 by XtrabooN Category:Game and Wiki News Category:Archive